Missionary
Description Missionary uses Circlets that are around her wrists. Unlocking Is the first job for NINA so it does not need to be unlocked. Abilities Seize - ➝ ➝ + Z (and quickly before the opponent) Description: Nina's a Cutovelada / Ombrada the opponent. Teleport - ➝ ➝ Description: Same as teleport Arme but she's back by fear. Aura - ➝ ➝ + + + Z ← Description: Nina shouted: "Sáááááái" and pushes what is near similar to the "Bye" from Amy / Muse. Shooting Magic - ↑ ￬ + + Z Description: Nina Salta and released a shot in the form of crystal. Crystaline - Z + ￬ Description: Nina throws a hard fall or a crystal on the ground and impact damage as the quake's reasonable Arm but full of a hit instead of small hits. Attack during Teleport - ➝ ➝ + Z Description: During his teleport Nina will come in the opposite direction that is going and creates a feicho of energy from the ground. > swap =Combos= Basic Combo or Star of David - Z + Z + Z + Z Description: Nina stands up looking at the hand drawing of his head above a small pentacle Maga and the dark purple in color and remains with one hand holding up style "throw a disc of" press "Z" again and she throws in the form of disc or frisbi. DNA Combo (Combo Critical) - Z + Z + + ➝ ➝ Description: Nina stands the other hand after the draw pentacle increasing power then there is a chain of DNA in purple with which to touch the opponent hits light question 3 (the symbol of the DNA will not spin or rotate toward the enemy will appear in face it and push it with the head down eyes closed and both hands raised in a gesture of "stop") Full or Double Combo Combro - Z + Z + Z + Z + + ➝ ➝ Description: After the 3 hits DNA nina throws to the ground is getting to juelhos and causing a small impact that raises black plumes, similar to Kamiki in "Season 1" Skill Feathers-Shadows Consumption: 1 bar MP Description: Nina is positioned to raise the arm and hand stands a small whirlwind of feathers that fly toward the opponent Effect: None-Adcional - Extent: Small -Mirror-Black Consumption: 2 bars of MP Description: Nina raises a mirror in front of him, is a girl blindfold from inside that grabs the mirror (not seize) it only makes the gesture of embrace. Effect: Reduce curse + Defense by 20% during 10seconds Range: Medium Dark-secret - Consumption: 3 bars of MP Description: Nina Levite and opens his arms a little above the ground, it appears behind the image of women chained and sold, then it arremesa a burst of light in black diagonal direction,The same as Battle Mage's Air Blast. Effect: None-Adcional - Range: Medium =Donzela= Donzela Is Nina's Mighty Helper =Skill Tree= COMBOS COMBOS Basic Combo: Z + Z + Z Required Level: 12 Description: 1 Z-Nina moves across the arms forward (as if one tries to avoid the enemy), this movement would leave two lines of energy in the form of "X". 2 Z - Nina raises her arms and two lines of energy moving up the body (but not raise the enemy, but instead give two hit), similar to the last z illusionist. 3 Z - Nina opens her arms one for each side (as if you tried blocking out the approach of the enemy on both sides) and a wave of energy pushing lightly on the enemy (the effect is like a wave "wave mystique" of ronan, but how would a wave from the horizontal to understand) Double Combo (Full lieu): Z + Z + Z + + ➝ ➝ Required Level: 15 Description: After this wave, nina lowers his arms and two black rays arise one on each side. Critical Combo (replaces DNA): "+ ➝ ➝ ' Required Level: 15 Descriçãouse "front face" before the térrmino of "Dual Combo" The rays leave before the combo ends. ATTACK ON THE RUN Required Level: 21 Command: + ➝ ➝ + Z + Z Description: Nina fara teleportation and Z nina shake loose a shadow forward. After the second Z shadow hanging up the enemy IMPROVED COMBOS Required Level: 26 Command: press Down during the combo and then Z Description: Nina crosses the enemy and drop a shadow to catch the enemy for a few seconds Aura - No changes Shooting Magic LV2: she quickly shoots two crystals Cristalino: No changes Plumas-Dark-LV2 Required Level:? Consumption: 1 Bar MP